Goodbye, Hello
by fishylishy
Summary: -Post TP-Cowritten with Twilight Commando and The Twilight Princess Kitty-Life had once been a vast ocean, now it was a shallow pond. Just as it was about to be filled up, it would be drained once again. ZxL, MxL...
1. Chapter 1

**Ello, all! Welcome to "Hello, Goodbye" a post-TP fanfiction. ****  
****Reasons why I think you should try it out:****  
****1. It's dramatic and involves a love triangle!****  
****2. It has LxM AND LxZ.****  
****3. It has strange vampire-man-eating-terror loving-minions!**

**4. There's jellybeans, too. :D**

Sorry for having to list those, just thought we'd get the facts straight. Moving on, this is CO-WRITTEN. I write chapters from Midna's POV, and Twilight Commando writes the ones from Link's. We switch off writing every chapter and I split my chapters between Midna AND Zelda's POV…

Here it is, Midna's POV!  
-Later in the chapter, I'll do Zelda's POV-

P.S. Thanks to The Twilight Princess Kitty for this idea!

()()()

I was in a strange mood today. My hands gripped the railing in a hard, clumsy fashion. My slender, long fingers ached with the pressure they transferred into the curved iron. My mind raced as I remembered that this wasn't the same. It wasn't the texture I had hoped for.

What I wanted to feel in my grasp was soft but sturdy, rough but warm. It was gray, not black, and straightly curved, not angular. Its very name sent tremors of sorrow and anguish through me, knowing that it was my fault I would never feel his texture again.

Link in his Wolf Form.

My body finally released the magical pressure that had been building up inside of me, slicing the railing cleanly. I grit my teeth, anguish washing through me. I had lied…to save…him. I had lied by saying I'd see him later…

I won't.

"Your highness, the Director of the TSIU would like to speak with you," A guard spoke from the glass doorway at least twenty yards behind me. I hated it when they interrupted me on my balcony—it was my time to think…usually in peace.

My anguish turned melted into exasperation. "I'm not dressed, nor am I in the mood to speak to him, thanks."

"That's fine. There is a formal dinner tonight, he'll be there, I hope that is alright." The guard left a whoosh of air as he left. I sighed, knowing I'd have to bathe, then dig through my stupid closet that was full of skimpy clothes. I'd have to dance with oddly dressed, perverted men just for the show of it. Being polite was what the Palace Director called it. I politely referred to it as bull-shit.

After about twenty more minutes of relaxing on the balcony, left alone to my empty, hollow thoughts, I walked inside into my bedroom. I loved it—a strange, angular loft like place in the hollow of the squared off roof, on the third floor. It was a small room with gilded furniture and teal and black markings on the walls. There was a glass mirror on the left wall, so big that it took up the whole wall.

I hadn't ordered that. I wanted to sleep like a peasant. I didn't like feeling royal, the term was boring to me. All the "royal" acting people were fat snobs. I was thin, tall, and I liked being that way. I numbly opened my closet, flipping through gowns until I saw a note written on a chalk sheet.

_Miss Midna,  
I've chosen this dress for you. There is an impressive number of—_

I rolled my eyes, tearing the note in two. I knew what it said, who it was from. My Director of Personal Affairs wanted me to act like a bimbo to impressive everyone, making a show out of my maturity…

The dress wasn't really a dress. It was a few black scraps of clothing, covering my cleavage, draping along my sides, then barely covering my modest part. It slid down my legs, not even to my knees, then stopped. There was a hood, masquerade mask, and cloak to go with it. No shoes, but there were ankle bracelets with gold charms on them. "Great, just great…" I waved my hands, pissed off. If I had worn that to a ball in the Light Realm, I would have been thrown out. It just went to prove that I had been a fool to—

I chomped onto my lip, stopping the thought. No, I thought as I fought the wave of confusion and anguish, I did this to save both realms. I did this not only to make sure that Link stayed alive, but so everyone else did. It was not foolish. It was selfless…

I yanked off my clothes, tossing them at the bed. They dragged off the canopy, ending up on the floor, not that I cared. My room had a great "lived in" feel to it, and I wasn't about to change that. I put the "dress" on, then the cloak and hood, and then the mask. I knew it was all black…goth, I supposed. Expensive, rich, maybe…But when I turned to the mirror, I couldn't help but gasp with fury and one thought passed through my mind.

_Idiot._

()()()()()()()

Zelda's POV:

"Are you sure we must order Granite-Stone from the Gorons, Mark?" I questioned, hands on my hips. Around me, the air of the large green tent full of low, high, trilling sopranos and the clank of dishes and other such folly.

I was content—surprised, even—with how quickly the plans to restore the Castle and it's Town after Ganon had made a mess of it. We had set up tents in Hyrule Field to stay in—and the people to stay in—as we rebuilt. It was a great business chance, as well, for the bakery and café owners of the town had their own tents to feed those who needed it for both free and inexpensive charges.

I was in the planning tent, lined with maps and ink and feather pens. There were lists of resources—it was bustling, but warming. The Zora Prince, Ralis, was shipping materials such as metal-smithed pipes and railing—mainly things that were bought raw, then crafted into creative things. But miraculously, he was doing that for free, so I really couldn't complain.

The Gorons had given us a bag of ores, which we then asked Ralis to ask his people to cut them into various gems.

And now, with our stone supply running dry, we would have to rebuild with tanned granite-stone. Not my favorite choice—it reminded me of the dreaded Arbiter's Grounds, the place I lost my soul sister.

I hadn't given much thought to her and her selfless decision in those three days. She had done the thing that proved her love for Link—her desire for him to be happy and alive. Sometimes, causing someone pain so they can find love is better than letting them be happy and then die…

She was brave, and courageous. I could give her that.

"Yes, Miss Zelda, it is all we can manage…the Zora Tribe offered Aquari Stone, but with the more humid air here, it would quickly…"

"Thank you for trying, Mark. You know what is best to make our kingdom last, I will not doubt your choice," I told him, honesty ringing out in my voice.

As the day rode on without a hitch in plans, as the request and money were sent into the Goron Mines, I ate food with the commoners, and then went to the Sleeping Tent. I slept with a group of 5 other women, all of us on sleeping mats with rough but warm blankets.

I thought a little about Link. I wondered how he was doing—how he was taking it, how his village was recovering…though I didn't plan for it to be done very soon, when we were done with the rebuilding, I'd personally go to Ordon to invite the village to a celebration. Yes, that is how I could repay the man that saved my kingdom—and my sister's.

**There's Chapter 1. I (fishylishy) wrote this chapter and the next chapter will be written by The Twilight Princess Kitty. Enjoy, and don't forget to put it on story alert!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, everyone! It's the three authors. Yes, three--The Twilight Princess Kitty has jumped aboard the team and shall be writing every third chapter from Zelda's POV. Enjoy!**

**Ch 2: Adjustments**

"Link…Link, you awake?"

Two eyelids slid open, taking in the morning light.

"Come on, Link, get up."

An arm fell over the sad eyes, shutting out the rest of the world as its owner recollected the events from the previous day. He had watched the woman, who he loved more than anyone else, die, defending him, then saw her reappear in her true form, more beautiful than any woman he had ever seen, only to lose her a second time when she went back to her own world and broke the only known link between them. It was as if she had never existed. Then he had to watch Zelda's back as they walked out of the desert and back to Hyrule Castle where he dropped her off and quickly left before she could invite him to stay, and then got home as the sun was rising. It amazed him how much longer it took to get around without Midna's warping ability. After that, he went inside his house and collapsed on his bed.

As he lay there remembering all this, a pebble flew through his window and bounced off his wall. Realizing how persistent the little brats were, Link flung his legs over the side of his bed and he raised himself up onto them and tiptoed around the fragments of his magic armor that he had torn off and dumped on the floor just before going to bed the previous night and then carefully climbed down the ladder, though not carefully enough as he missed a step and lost his grip which caused him to fall all the way to the bottom floor. Luckily, nothing was broken, but it didn't brighten Link's mood any. He quickly picked himself up and trotted to the door, opened it, and asked the children what they wanted.

"Come out and do more sword moves." demanded Talo.

"Yeah, show us that one where you jump over the scarecrow and split its head open." said Beth.

Link let out a sigh. "As much as I loved being worshipped for my mad skills, I only just got back from beating an entire army, so I need some time to recover." he said, doing his best to hide his increasing irritation.

"Aw come on, show us the Master Sword." said Talo.

"Yeah, I wanna see it glow." said Beth excitedly.

"Show us, I order you to." ordered Malo.

A year and a half ago, the smiling faces of the Ordon children were something that Link lived for, always looking forward to their applause for every stunt he did, relishing the admiration he garnered from them, but now their presence was nothing more than an annoyance to him since there was only one person he wanted to be with.

"I told you I need a break, so just leave me alone." said Link closing the door and walking over to the couch in front of his unlit fireplace. He knew he shouldn't have snapped at them like that since they didn't know any better, but after having his heart torn from him and watching it leap through a vanishing portal, never to be seen again, he wasn't in any mood to play Mr. Nice Guy. He was still having trouble accepting that Midna was gone. There were so many things wrong with that. Why did she break the link between their worlds? Wasn't Ganondorf dead? And why did she leave him to begin with? After all they had been through together, Link could not deny that he loved that imp with all his heart, and he honestly thought she had felt the same for him.

When he saw Ganondorf holding Midna's helmet as a trophy, he felt so powerless. First Zant nearly killed her and now this. It was as if nothing he did would save her. As Midna's shattered helmet fell to the ground, so did he. Zelda was near panicked, telling Link, who had fallen to his knees, that Ganondorf was coming. His only response was "let him" since he had reached his breaking point and was ready to die and end it all, especially if it meant seeing Midna again. It was only when Zelda told him to avenge Midna since she also fought Ganondorf that Link regained his fighting spirit. When he thought she was dead, he felt completely alone, like a child lost in the woods at night. She had been his guidance, telling him what to do and where to go, and was the one thing that kept him going at times with her strong will, her dry sense of humor, and above all else, her encouragement. At times when whatever enemy he was fighting seemed invincible, she made it all look so easy by making fun of the said monster's weak point, not only pointing out how to kill the enemy, but adding a bit of light heartedness to it as well. And he couldn't remember taking down a single enemy without hearing that soft, sweet voice urging him on, albeit sarcastically, or warning him of another attacker coming at him, which saved his life many times. Had it not been for her, he would have fallen apart long before he ever reached Ganondorf. And it seemed that the more attracted to her as a person that he became, the more attached she seemed to him, talking to him about whatever was on her mind or leaning on his shoulder when she dozed off, one of the sweetest memories he had of her. They seemed like the perfect couple. So why did she leave? Link pondered this as he held what remained of Midna's helmet in his lap, which he had found on his way home.

What was it all for? Had she been using him this whole time? Manipulating him to get her way? It was easy to believe that until he considered the fact that she had saved him when she could have gotten someone else to do it, and she had even told him where to find the mirror leading to the twilight realm when she thought she was going to die, so even if she was using him, it was to save her people, but that simply was not the case, she hadn't been using him. This he knew from the way she stayed by his side even when she could have ditched him for someone better and kept him going when he thought he couldn't take another step. Whatever her reason for leaving, it wasn't personal. As much as Link wanted to forget her and move on, he simply could not forget such a woman who had changed his life forever. Deep down, he knew he would never forget her, nor would he be able to move on anytime soon.

Link forced himself to look down at the odd shaped helmet one more time and noticed tear stains on it and realized they were his own and tried to wipe his face and remembered Midna once telling him that everything was going to be fine during one of his numerous breakdowns. But upon remembering that moment with her, he burst into tears, unable to ignore the hole in his heart left behind by Midna leaving him. And the more he tried to control himself, the heavier his sobs became. He missed her so much.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, guys! It's Lish. The Twilight Princess Kitty –the second in the trio of myself, Twilight Commando, and her as writers—has asked me to tell you all that since the game is mirrored on Gamecube and Wii, she's tried not to insert too many "take a left" etc. With that being said, enjoy Chapter Three!**

**Chapter Three**

**{Third Person POV}**

"There's definitely something bothering him," Rusl told her in a low voice. "He won't even play with the kids anymore, especially not Ilia."

"You think this has something to do with the castle being destroyed?" Telma inquired over the counter of her bar.

"It's probably connected, though I can't see why he'd be so upset over that. Link seems almost… heartbroken." Rusl replied solemnly.

Upon hearing that name, a Hyrule guard sitting at a table nearby almost choked on his milk. His ears immediately strained to hear more of Rusl and Telma's conversation about the hero the Princess told them about.

"Maybe he'll get over it in time," Telma hoped.

"Telma, if you'd seen him, you'd know that what he's distressed about is not something he'll get over easy. Sadness just radiates off of him now, much unlike his usual personality," said Rusl.

"So distract him." Telma plainly stated.

Rusl thought for a minute, and then responded pessimistically, "He won't even come out of his house, much less talk to anyone. He doesn't do _anything_."

"Hey, now. Someone will think of something to get Link out of his grief," Telma replied in contrast to Rusl's thinking.

Suddenly, the eavesdropping guard stood from his seat and walked over to the counter. He paid Telma for the drink and left instantly, hurrying through the southern entrance to Hyrule Castle Town and down the large, stone steps.

**{Zelda POV}**

"So, Your Highness, we don't have nearly enough workers to rebuild that section in time. We'll have to recruit more men if you want the southeastern part of the castle finished within this month," the captain informed me.

"Oh, that's pleasant," I muttered. Even the shade of the tents in Hyrule Field could not keep my temper down.

"Well, which do we need? More time or more people, Princess?" the captain boldly asked.

He made a fair statement. I used to think I was always cooped up in the castle, never being let out for some air, but I just couldn't stand the bugs and the heat that were a nuisance to everyone, not to mention the Bulbins that tried to sneak into the tents and steal our supplies.

"Forget building with southeastern part for now. We just need to finish off the entrance hall so everyone can move in there quickly to rest. All the workers should take shifts, so we can get this done as fast as possible. Have you got that?" I asked, totally businesslike.

"Yes, Your Highness, I'll just-"

The captain was interrupted by a guard who abruptly bustled into our tent.

"Princess!" he gasped, taking off his helmet and bowing his head quickly.

"What is it?" I got straight to the point, staring him down for information, which might've scared him a little.

The soldier's voice shook as he spoke. "I-it's just…the hero you always speak of…Link. I overheard some citizens talking about him in the bar. I though you would w-want… to know."

This was different news that what I was expecting. I thought he had come to tell me another man had fainted from the heat, but to hear from Link? That was surprise, and it showed on my face.

"What did you hear?" I said softly.

"A man told the bartender that he was…depressed." He said this as if he were unsure. It confused me as well.

"…And?" I questioned.

"And that it might have something to do with the castle getting demolished," he continued quickly, while I began to delve deep into my head for some reasons why Link would behave this way. "S-shouldn't we see what's wrong with him? You and Link are close, r-right?"

"You're absolutely correct," I answered, pulling myself out of contemplation and walking swiftly out of the tent to where my beautiful white horse Mara **{pronounced MAW-ruh) **stood.

The captain and the informative guard had followed behind me, and were now standing by Mara.

"Who were the people who spoke of Link?" I addressed the sentry.

"The bar owner, Your Highness. Telma. And the man she talked to is called Rusl."

"Thank you very much," I showed appreciation for his news. "If you hear anything else, please tell me. Have this horse saddled and ready for travel by the time I get back."

I had already picked up my dress and briskly tore off towards Hyrule Castle Town before the captain realized what I had meant.

"Shouldn't you have an escort, milady?"

"Captain," I ignored his question, skillfully walking backwards so I could face him, "That man has done well." I gestured to the guard not far behind him. "He deserves some extra Rupees." I winked at them before turning back around to my destination.

I chuckled quietly to myself. Ah, how silly my people were. Had they known of the goddesses' cherished power that ran through my veins, they would not be so quick to assume I was a fragile little girl.

Once I entered the town, the normally crowded streets cleared of people to let their ruler pass. I tried to smile at them all, but it felt like a grimace on my face.

It wasn't long before I opened the door of Telma's Bar and stepped inside.

As usual, there were some gasps and the citizens in the bar bowed and curtsied before me. I nodded sheepishly and approached the tall, busty woman behind the bar counter.

"Telma." I placed my hands on the counter.

"Princess Zelda," she smirked while cleaning out a glass bottle.

"I'll get right to it. I was wondering if you could tell me anything about Link that happened recently."

Suddenly, a man appeared right beside me. I assumed this was Rusl, for he answered for Telma, "Greetings, Your Highness. I can see news spreads fast. I am Rusl."

"Hello, Rusl. I believe you are the source of news on Link's behavior change. You live in Ordon, am I correct?" I guessed.

"Indeed. I'll just tell you the same thing I told Telma. Ever since the castle was destroyed, Link has been extremely miserable. He—"

"I think the term you used was _heartbroken_," Telma interrupted.

At this I looked down. Now I knew what Link was upset about.

Rusl noticed my reaction to that word and asked, "Do you think Link _is_ heartbroken, Your Highness?"

I nodded slowly, not meeting their eyes. "I suppose I should talk to Link. Thanks for all your help. I'll be on my way." I started towards the exit.

"May I accompany you, Princess? I'm going that way." I sighed internally. I had a feeling he would ask this.

"That's kind of you, Rusl, but I think I can handle it." And I left without another word, swiftly walking through the town and out the south entrance, down the steps to my steed.

Once there, I immediately reached up, grabbed the head of Mara's saddle, and pulled myself up, throwing my right leg over the side. Luckily, I had managed to not get my dress caught and make a fool of myself.

Giving Mara a light kick in the side, we galloped off towards Ordon.

"Princess!" the captain called after me. "Wait!"

But I didn't look back.

I was soon out of sight of the camp and alone for the first time in weeks. Mara slowed down so I could take in the beauty of everything. I hadn't really ever been outside of the Lanayru province before, at least, not that I remembered, so my head whipped around in every direction, needing to see the whole of the beautiful land.

It was not long before I rode into a clearing and saw a young man sitting on a rock outside of a shack. His slouching posture definitely ceased when he caught sight of me, and I laughed. A real laugh, not a forced laugh like I had done so many times around the other adults. It overwhelmed me how I already felt so accustomed and so relaxed just by leaving the castle premises.

"Hi, there," I greeted the man, looking down at him from on top of my mare. "Can you tell me which way leads to Ordon Village?" I saw the path ahead forked two ways.

"Of course, Zelda!" he exclaimed. I raised my eyebrows, amused at the first-name basis with a complete stranger. I felt so much at home now, more at home than my actual home. "You just turn left there, and you'll pass the spring, and just keep going straight, past the Ordon Spring, till you see a tree house. That's where the funny guy who wears green clothes lives."

Green clothes, eh? I thanked the male and trotted off down the way he told me to go. Mara tried to stop at the Faron Spring, but I pushed onwards.

"Sorry, girl," I whispered to her, stroking her neck. "There's another spring up ahead." She whinnied at that, which made me grin.

We crossed a long bridge, which looked flimsy, but was unpredictably sturdy.

I was relieved when I saw an opening on my right, and I led Mara through it. She was so pleased when she saw the spring, and I quickly slid off of her and let her unwind in the water's warmth. I told her to stay put and she replied with a snort and a shake of her head before slanting her head downwards to drink water. I, on the other hand, continued down to where I'd find Link.

When I entered another clearing, I spotted a large tree right away, with an even larger home perched on it. I didn't waste any time and scrambled up the ladder to knock on Link's front door.

I didn't hear any reply, and the door didn't open. I remembered Link was depressed, though, and probably wanted to be alone and wallow in self-pity.

I wouldn't allow that. I slowly turned the doorknob, finding that it was unlocked, and opened the door all the way.

Link's house was absolutely marvelous, unlike any residence I'd ever seen. The main floor wasn't the tidiest place I'd ever seen, but it was all so warming. The pictures on the wall, the shelves of books and trinkets, the basement ladder in the corner…and speaking of ladders, there were more. One went up to a ledge with another ladder on it, and that one led up to another where there was a small, round window that overlooked the outside. But Link was nowhere to be found.

He wasn't in plain sight, so I decided to climb down to the basement, which was so dark I couldn't see the bottom. There I came across Link, sitting in the corner with a lantern next him; the flames were almost out.

His eyes were closed and his head lay back against the wall, making him look even more attractive than usual. I quickly put that thought aside; I wasn't here to gaze at him, I was here to fix him.

"Link." I said softly.

Eyes opened, revealing two beautiful blue eyes that gleamed in the low firelight, and they stared at _me_. I decided I would sit next to him and wait until he was ready to talk—I was in no hurry to get back to the camp outside Hyrule Castle Town.

Straightaway after I sat down, he put his head on my shoulder. I internally swooned over his touch—even though I shouldn't have—and tried to sort out my priorities instead of having him drown me with his intoxicating…_everything_.

"I know how you feel, okay? She was my friend, my sister. She's back in her world now, carrying on. And you need to do the same. She's helping her people, just the same as I, and you should help, too." I sounded too motherly, too serious. "That's actually part of the reason I came down here, Link."

I could tell he was interested because his head turned slightly in my direction, so I continued.

"We need more men rebuild the castle. I know that's not your favorite thing to do, but you know…we kind of had a hand in its destruction, so maybe we should have a hand in its reconstruction. It's just what you need, Link. I know you've been sitting in here for the past couple of days, not even assisting the people in your own village, and frankly, I'm disappointed in you." I was talking faster now, more like a mother than before…but I wanted to be a different female figure in Link's life than that. "I thought you were supposed to be the Hero, Link. And look at you, sinking into depression like it's the end of the world. That's over now, remember? The bad guy is defeated. You should be happy and go back to your normal life! There are children here that look up to you, but do they want to see a man who sits in his basement all day, crying over a happy ending?"

The expression on his face was unfathomable. He looked sort of irritated, yet amused, yet gloomy. I went back to my soothing approach.

"Look. I know you've done so much for this world and the other one, but now you should do something for yourself. Just come with me…work for a couple of days, and see if you don't feel better; see if you don't release all that discontented energy through rebuilding the castle." I put on the most innocent face I could. "Please?"

"What was the other reason you came here?" he asked, raising his head from my shoulder. His voice was low and husky, and it made my stomach tingle.

The answer to his question was totally obvious for me. "To see you." I smiled gently.

"Alright," he said simply. He would just give in like that?

"Really?" I asked in need of assurance.

"Hey, for you, Zelda? Anything." I could have sworn I saw the corners of his mouth twitching, as if he was fighting off a smile.

Link stood up, holding out his hand to me in assistance, and I got to my feet. I led in front, climbing up to the first floor and out of Link's house, with him following close behind. I almost walked into the woods, but then I noticed something.

"Link, where's Epona?"

He stuck his thumb out behind him, gesturing to the path that led to the village.

"Well, go get her," I said obviously.

"Aren't you coming?" Link wondered.

"I'd rather not disturb your village's peace. Say goodbye, pack up and don't forget all your weapons," I added, heading back to the Ordon Spring where Mara was while Link retrieved his own horse.

"Well, Mara," I whispered to the horse shaking her mane, "I hope you become good friends with Epona. You'll be seeing a lot of her."

A short while later, Link entered the spring, leading Epona by the reins.

"We should go quickly, before Ilia comes and tries to kill me for taking Epona out to do 'dangerous' things again," Link stated, climbing on his chestnut-colored mare's back. I felt a pang of jealousy surge through me as Link said her name. I didn't know much about Ilia, but I heard she had lost her memory some time ago. What a helpless little brat; I could tell she'd always be the one calling Link to rescue her, the damsel in distress.

Link looked up and saw that the sun was just beginning to drop into the horizon, and his mouth turned down in a grimace. I knew he'd now hate the time between sunset and night, the time of twilight. It was her time, and it belonged to her only. Midna.

I copied Link's action and mounted Mara, and we both set off to the camps, not saying a word as our bronze and white steeds sped past the emerald trees.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating! I've been travelling, so I haven't found the time. I'm sure you guys don't want to hear my blabber, so onward with the chapter!**

**But one more thing. I'd like to thank Lady Shadowcat for her wonderful idea that I'm using in this chapter—so the whole "bloody business" idea is her's. You should all check out her stories, they're all very nice. Thanks again, Shadsie!**

"That was a complete waste of my time," I muttered, rubbing my temples as I flopped down onto my bed. The familiar feeling consumed me with comfort—the fact that I knew where the sheets were rough and were they were wrinkled and soft; this was the result of my chain of solitude that had been the result of my return.

The whole adventure had, of course, bestowed positive and negative effects on me. I did and did not regret my final end to it…it was selfish towards him but selfless toward him. That was not on my mind at the moment, however. I had realized, much to the distaste of the suitors at the ball…

I had become _vegetarian._

A suitor had grabbed a piece of smoked Karrin meat—a classic Twili food—and offered it to me. I didn't understand why, but I felt myself freeze up. My stomach dropped to my feet and I turned on my heal, running into the preparing room. I curled up in a ball, clenching my stomach, trying not to vomit.

A slight depression filled me. I remembered when Link had sliced apart the first moblin, the first big bird, the first Twili beast...sometimes for food, sometimes for safety.

The world was a mess of blood and guts, I realized. Swords and daggers and spears were there for a reason. Kill, kill, kill…and then the lust for power took over. It could seep into each realm and destruction would bloom like the deadliest of Oleander.

I had killed as well. I had expanded the energy field at Link's will….kill, kill, kill. More blood. More bodies.

The thoughts of destruction lulled me to sleep.

_My breathing caught. Was I safe? Would I die? Why was I so terrified? _

_I was under the bed. I was sobbing. I saw blood and bodies on the floor. I didn't see their faces. All of the bodies were black in shadow. I heard footsteps. I heard a scream. A spell wave. I heard the fight._

_Something grabbed me and dragged me out. I thrashed, screaming curses. A wave of magic flowed through me. My attacker dropped me to the flow. My head bashed against the floor and I groaned. "Wait!" I screamed, rolling onto my back._

_I looked up. The window was wide open. And into the Twilight, I saw nothing._

_I turned. The bodies were still there._

I shot up in my bed, terror still seizing my body. I threw off the covers, walking to the balcony doors. They were ajar. I frowned out into the Twilight and slammed them shut.

**Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. It's kind of an introductory chapter to the future events.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Okay! This chapter was written by Shadow Commando. Next up is Twilight Princess Kitty...then Lish. So, enjoy!**

"_Hey, you're not too shabby a wrangler."_

Link turned to see who said that, but saw no one.

_Just a distant memory faded away with the twilight..._

He steered Epona toward the path that led to the bridge over Lake Hylia as it was less likely to be inhabited by bandits or bulbins than others. However, it wasn't long before he heard someone shouting his name. He turned around to see Zelda waving, obviously trying to get his attention, so he slowed Epona down. Zelda did likewise with Mara.

"It would be better to go back the way I came, up through the middle of Hyrule Field." she said.

"Are you sure you didn't see anything suspicious on the way to my place?" asked Link, suddenly wondering why Zelda brought no guards with her.

"No, it's just a quick ride up to the camp." replied Zelda, heeling her horse in the sides and setting it into a full gallop.

Link rode after her, but stayed wary. She could easily be an impostor posing as Zelda, leading him into a trap. Or she could be the actual Zelda and he was just over complicating things, but he had no way of knowing, so he had to stay on edge. He remembered feeling similarly about Midna when he first met her, not knowing if she was outright hostile or just overly sarcastic. If only she were here now to warp him. At least then he wouldn't have to worry about ambushes and traps and whatnot. Then again, it was only a short sprint to the camp from here, anyway.

Both riders continued onward through the small canyon leading north, but only a few meters in, and several fire arrows came out of nowhere.

Instantly, Link had his shield up and the bolts pinged off of it. However, as soon as he'd blocked those, several more came at him and hit Epona, who immediately went down.

It all happened so fast that Link didn't have time to jump off before Epona tumbled over, landing on his legs. Link cried out both in pain and frustration. He looked around for his shield but saw nothing. It must've been on the other side of Epona.

Epona!

He pushed at the horse on top of him, hoping to get a response out of her.

"Come on, girl, don't die on me...literally. I can't lose you, too. Not to mention you're pretty heavy." groaned Link, attmepting to squirm his way out from underneath his faithful steed while trying to make sure she was alive. He achieved neither.

More arrows started sailing toward him, some embedding themselves in the unmoving horse, confirming she was dead. All Link could do was hold up his arms in defense. He cringed at the irony, it was supposed to be a quick ride up to the camp ground just below Castle Town and now he was going to die at the hands of a group of lowly bandits after all he'd been through.

Just then, a light arrow flew overhead and impacted in the midst of Link's attackers, scattering them. Link looked back to see Zelda on her horse holding the same bow she'd helped him with once.

She had never looked so angelic before now.

**A/N: Perhaps, if you're having a heart attack over Epona, it would help to say there is still hope! Better hang on till the next chapter for the end of this little battle.**


End file.
